


Itchy

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Joey isn't a cunt, Trans Male Character, Wally is trans gn, ftm character, kin memories, sammy will protect wally with his life, wally's deadname is Martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: Based on my own Kin Memories.Beneath Walter's skin, there's always been an itch. It's hard to scratch it when you can't really change it.
Kudos: 24





	Itchy

When Martha was 4, her skin started to itch. It wasn't the outside of her skin, no, rather, it was the inside. Somewhere she couldn't reach with her blunt nails and stubby, child's fingers. So, like the cough she'd get in the colder months, she chose to ignore it, hoping it would go away. Her ailments always went away eventually, so like the rest, it would fade within a few months.

When she was 7, Martha realised that her pretty skirts and frilly blouses made the itch worse- to the point where it was like someone had dug her father's matches into her limbs and let them burn. So, logically, the way to stop this was to stop wearing the clothes that made it worse, right? So she did. But the itch didn't go away. 

Puberty hit Martha like a tonne of bricks when she was 11. Suddenly, she wasn't flat and petite. The itch got worse. Whenever she bathed, or looked at herself in the full-length mirror her father had finally got around to putting up, she cried. It was wrong. She wasn't Martha. Martha, the daughter of the Franks family, wasn't a daughter. She decided, from that point on, that she would be Walter. Walter like her great-great grandfather who was spoken in with hushed tones and an aura of dismay. Mysterious. She liked it.

Walter left home at 13 to live with their uncle they hadn't seen since they were born. This was the chance to get rid of the itch, they thought. So, when they arrived at the vast farmhouse that was to be their new home, they smiled, and introduced themselves.  
"Hello, I know it's been a while since you've seen me, but I'm your nephew Walter- you can call me Wally! Thank you for letting me stay and work here."  
The itch became less intense.

At 17, Walter left his uncle's farm to take up the janitorial position advertised in the paper. Joey Drew Studios was, as described by the friendly man who gave him directions on his way there, 'a place of dreams'. It sounded perfect. Wally was given the job immediately. On his first day, he was introduced to Sammy Lawrence by his new boss, Joey Drew. Joey grinned, introduced the two men, and left. Sammy merely regarded the boy with a smile, showed him the closet, and went back to the office. 

It was, at that point, when an ink pipe burst, drenching Wally from head to toe. His yelp alerted Sammy to his aide, who had called the senior engineer to take care of the mess while he took care of the younger boy.

"Shame that on your first day, you get struck down by those damned ink pipes," Sammy said, leading Wally into his office.  
"Do they always do that?" he asked, Sammy nodded.  
"I'm afraid they do. Take those clothes off, I'm sure I have a spare shirt and pair of trousers in here somewhere..." Sammy said, sitting the younger man in a chair and rummaging around in a cabinet. 

Wally's heart leapt to his throat. If he took, his clothes off, Sammy would see he wasn't a man. He'd ask him everything. He'd know about Martha, who he'd tried so hard to bury and bind away so that only he knew her. But he had to. So he did. The itch became flames.Sammy looked at Wally's hunched form, the stained make-shift binder around his chest, and nodded. 

"I won't tell Joey."

And the itch went away.

Wally smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love you, leave comments and kudos and I might start writing more again uwu


End file.
